The Callings of the Equalist
by HawaiianGurl8o8
Summary: A Series of Prompt one-shots Amorra Fanfics its an equalist Korra Fic AU , Rating will be verily depends of each prompt . Please read and leave a review .
1. Noodles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any shape or forms of these character in Legend of Korra, that rights belong to Nickelodeon company.

**_Amorra , Equalist Korra AU_ , Oneshot.  
**

**Rated : K **

**Warnings**** : none for now .**

**A/N: Wow this my very first Amorra fanfic , ^_^ iam so proud to join the SS. AMORRA , i have no regret :3 . I had this ideal for an one shot prompt when i was cooking ramen last night , so please enjoy and leave a review Mahalo nui noa ! ( thank you very much ) **

** Noodles-**

Korra just finish her brutal training session with couple of the weaker underdog equalist of which she's personally call them. They were a waste of her time and talent, but Amon order her to start from the very bottom and gradually work her way up, after all she has no choice but to obey Amon orders or she will be punished.

In addition, Korra knew at first hand how strict Amon can really be and have already felt the blunt of his punishment before hand, you really do not want to see his bad side. Which is one of the lesson she has to learn the hard way.

Korra definitively was upset that her so call sifu was a leave of absences, but she knew getting his approval won't be an easy in awe she is slowly getting to know the in and out of the equailst headquarters hopefully she can use that knowledge to her advantages once she is square off with Amon.

"Uggh, I am starving right now." She grumbles ,at the same time her stomach start to growl and quickly she made her way towards their massive kitchen.

"Wow, I never notice how huge this kitchen really is and it very clean too!" Korra took a moment or two as she started to look around, and then carefully made her way to the industry size pantries.

his was full of non-perishable food items that was neatly stack, rearrange and sorted out by colors.

"Geez, someone really took their time to do all of this."

Then Korra started searching high and low to see what the equalist have to eat. Korra couldn't believe it with her own two eyes, she found couple package of her favorite food of all time The Northern Water Tribe Noodles.

"What! No freaking way I can't believe they would have these." She shouted with excitement. She quickly took two packages of the northern water tribe noodles out of the pantries. Then grab hold of the nearest pot and fill it with water.

"I wouldn't have thought these equalist would have No taste at all, I guess I was wrong." she chuckle to herself carefully placed the now fill pot on the burning stove top.

Unknown to her the second in command of Amon army stood by the door watching Korra from afar.

"Girl, what in the world are you doing." he commanded which startle Korra greatly.

"Ah, don't you dare scare me like that you almost made me burn myself." She shouted at him.

"Girl, don't make me repeat myself, what are you doing" Lieutenant once again demand an answer from her.

"What do you think am doing, I'm cooking because I am starving that's what, you jerk!" Korra completely ignore The Lieutenant deep growls he is admitting from his chest, she quickly finish cooking the rest of her hot noodles.

"HN, Girls like you should be homemakers not a bender, you belong in the kitchen".

Korra knew this kind of sexist comment would come out to the mouth of this man , part her want to throw the scorching hot water on his face and beat the day light out of him .

Instead of doing so, she decided to let it go because she all ready knew his time would come its just matter of when.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." She grunted between her teeth. "

Is that so? Young avatar."

"Sir." saluted The Lieutenant.

"At ease, Lieu." said Amon who slowly made his way into the kitchen heading towards korra who was behind the kitchen island table stirring her noodles.

"Aw, I had a feeling you will find these."He begin to chuckle as he grab the empty package.

Korra was still upset with Amon for not training her today , she try to plays it cool by ignoring him , but that mask of his makes it hard not to noticing him .

"Hmm, something smells good" Amon stood next to Korra who was nervously stirring her noodles.

"Wants some?" I ask , 'what in the seven hell ,was I thinking , stupid , stupid girl' she thought to herself and was trying to keeping her composure at bay .

Amon tilt his head to the side and clearly saw Korra fighting with herself which made him more prone to get into the young avatar all ready rattle nerves. "Why, thank you I thought you'll never ask."

"Sir, I humbly advise you not to accept her offer" warned his trusted second in command right wing man.

"Oh, why is that Lieutenant?"Amon asked.

"Because she might poison you." Lieutenant replied.

"WHAT! I would never. It's just noodles"Korra grunted in frustration.

"Why not, all we know you could meticulously plan all of this behind our backs."

"You bastard" she yell. Korra was ready to throw the first punch mean while Lieutenant was in a fighting stance ready to defend his place.

Amon had enough of this pointless bickering and decided to end this for the last time.

"ENOUGH!" scolded Amon as he reach and grab hold of korra hand gently rub his thumb over her knuckles watching her fidgeting underneath his grasp , he was indeed amused by her sudden reactions to his touch .

The Lieutenant quickly redrew his lighting whips, and step to the side of his boss.

"He may have a point avatar , that is why I made the decisions to ask Lieu to taste it first " Amon push the bowl toward the Lieutenant .

Both Amon and Korra watches Lieutenant grab hold of the chopstick and dove right into the bowl, with long slurps, as the thick green noodles slide down his throats.

Mentally Korra was chanting ' god let him choke', she saw something she didn't even knew it existed in that man, a smile he was actually smiling .

"So, what's the verdict" he asks the Lieutenant.

"I am alive am I not?" He replied quickly, then left the room with the bowl of noodles in his hand.

"Well that was weird," said Korra.

"It seems you have pass, my little turtle duck" he laugh and quickly took his share of the noodles as Korra fill up another bowl for herself.

" I am not your turtle duck!." she yell at him . Korra watches Amon remove his mask and gently placed it next to him , then took his chopstick and dig in .

They sat their eating in complete , utterly in the depth of silence , Korra was poking and prodding her bowl of noodles , suddenly she heard Amon finish his bowl with a loud slurp and the sound of the chopstick slam on the table .

Korra was lost in her own world she haven't even noticed that He was standing in front of her , he slowly bend down and here they are faced to face .

Amon gently grabs hold of her chin with a gentle but firm grip with one hand, as the other rubbing her cheek. Finally that got Korra's attention, she was staring right into his black eyes , not really paying any attention to his scar face , Amon lend forward and place a tender kiss on her lips .

The kiss was soft, lasted only for a few second, but to Korra it felt ages Amon let got of her chin and put his mask back on.

"Clean up the mess when you done. We start training the first thing in the morning" with that said he then left the room leaving behind the very stunned avatar.

"I guess he likes my noodles."


	2. Scent

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's they all belong to Nickelodeon company . **

**Genre: **AU, Equalist Korra Fic.

**Rated : **K+

**Warnings: **one swears word, but other then that it is tame.

Korra stood to the side watching Amon teaching his fellow non-benders brothers and sisters how to use their chI blocking skills to their advantage, and at the same time reminding these newcomers their goals and mission of attending equality for those who suffer by the hand of benders.

"Hmpf, this just brunch of bull crap," murmured Korra then she lazily kick the empty tin can to the sidewall.

Amon 2nd high-ranking commander The Lieutenant quickly glances at the little bender and her childish rant, part of him want to put this girl in her place, but he was order by Amon not to harm a single hair on the avatar, no matter how annoying she gets.

"Avatar, be quite and just listen." He spoke calming.

Amon quickly finish his speech and headed towards his favorite soon to be his little secret weapon, every little thing he does seem to annoy Korra greatly, from the way he walks, talks and the way he smells as well.

'God why does this man always find a way to annoy the crap out of me, and what's with him smelling like Lemons?' She thought and quickly saw Lieutenant glaring at her.

"What?" she yelled with at him with her arms crossed.

"You're pathetic, Avatar."

"Go to hell!"

Amon noticed a conflict between Korra and his trusted comrade, he quickly intervene between them two.

"Tsk tsk, let's try to play nice with each other shall we" spoken Amon with his pointer finger mockingly , by waving it side to side.

"Amon, I highly suggest that you keep your prisoner on a tighter leash" with that said and done Lieutenant left the now empty room.

"Asshole" Korra mutter to herself.

Here they are alone once again staring at each other in the dead of silence; somehow Korra cannot stop smelling that lemony scent which was rolling off from the very man who is standing in front of her. It was practically driving her crazy.

_'Why does he smell like lemons, this scent is so enticing'_ Korra took another deep breath and finally blurted it out her frustration.

"You Smell like Lemon" She said with a tinted blush radiating off her cheek in such embarrassment. Korra knew she already digs her own grave from here on.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Amon, your scent it smells like lemons, for the past several days you smell nothing, but fresh lemons it's driving me crazy! "Yelled Korra as she stormed up to him and started poking his chest.

Amon just stood there not even being phase by Korra's pointless attack on his person; it was rather amusing to watch her getting upset over something so trivial.

"You know what! Just forget that I even ask you in the first place"

Korra quickly turn on her heels and head out towards the door, but she was stop by a tug on her arm. Amon held a tight grip on her much-toned arm, and then slams her against the wall . With his body pinning against her ,not even giving any room to escape.

*WHAM*

"HEY!" Korra screamed .

Korra heard the sound of his porcelain mask hitting on the ground and felt his hand lifting up her chin , then shove his face into her neck near the pulse area, taking a couple of deep breath inhaling her sweet scent

"Mint" he murmured against her smooth, cool, dark skin.

"Huh?" She replied , Confused by his suddenly reactions and at the same time was trying not to give in to her already weaken legs.

Amon once again took another deep breath, and gives her a couple quick stroke of his warm tongue over the now fast beating pulse.

_'Oh my god, he is licking me gahh!'_

"Hmm, Just as i thought you smell and taste like mint" Amon let go of Korra and quickly put back his mask on and left the already shaken Avatar.

"Well you still smell like lemons " she spoke gingerly , quickly following right behind of Amon with her head held up high and a huge smile on her face .

~Fin~


	3. Pinwheels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any shape or forms of these character in Legend of Korra, that rights belong to Nickelodeon company.

**Rated ** : K+

**Genre**: AU , Equalist Korra , prompt one-shot.

**Warnings :** None so far .

Pin Wheel's ~

The sudden fast pace of the underground headquarter where these equalist followers are now residing, they are pretty much giving Korra a massive headache. She just cannot seem to handle all of the stress which is effecting her lack of concentration the past several weeks Korra has to endure all the constant demand of Amon's and his fellows, mindless, egotistic followers who are now getting on her last ounce of nerves.

"I need some fresh air!" She grumbles to herself, then begin to rub her now throbbing tempo trying to relieve this aching pain. As luck was on her side ,Korra found a hatch that would lead her to the rooftop. With a quick look to side making sure no one would be looking or trying to follow her.

Once she was in a clear Korra carefully climbed up the rusty, but still sturdy ladder steps. Finally She made it on the roof top , she felt a sense of calming relief rushing inside and out of her body. While admiring the spectacular sunset view that she is staring right in front of her.

"To think this place is so well hidden, yet the view up here is absolutely gorgeous". Korra gently stretches her tired arms and legs .

Korra took couple of deep , calming , meditative breaths which is now filling up her lungs tightly and quickly let it go in a smooth exhale . Suddenly she no longer can feel her pounding headaches.

She carefully walk around the roof top, suddenly she spotted something shining ,sliver, a metallic like color reflecting off from the sun light almost blinding her . It was tightly snug between a vent or some kind of open valves; carefully she begin to pulled the item out of its original stuck place.

"Oh, it's a pin wheels, I haven't seen this in ages since I was a little girl." Korra gently blew into the spinning wheel without a care in the world.  
_

Amon has noticed the avatar sudden behavior these past several weeks and sadly, it's seem she starting to annoyed the rest of his fellow non bender brother and sister's , most of the complaint's came from the Lieutenant himself. He tries to ignore these non-senses, but he too has his limits with the young avatar .

"Where is the Avatar?" He asked one of his fellow, humble followers.

"Sir, I saw her climbing up to that hatch, I believe she is heading to the roof" answer one of the equalist.

"Very well, you're dismissed," he announced. The young equalist give his proud leader a solid salute and went back to his humble duties.

Amon climb up towards the roof, and carefully eyeing the young avatar who was wandering around the roof top. Here she was admiring the wonderful view displaying right in front of them not even noticing his presences .

"Interesting" he mutter under his breath . Amon watches Korrra playing with the toy blissfully .

Korra was watching the pin wheel spinning freely. Oh how she sometimes hope and wished , she could air bend right about now. She is now regretting about the few lesson she once had with her former master the guilt is slowly eating her up . She was so lost in her own thoughts and hardly even noticed Amon who was really standing right behind her.

"It seem you are lost in your own thoughts young avatar, I never knew you would be such a ditsy day dreamer , how utterly disappointing!" he said in mocking kind of tone.

Korra was startled by Amon unexpected appearances and was utterly furious by his accusations.

"How long have you been standing there? She calmly asked, trying her best to keep her now crumbling composure at check.

"Long enough." he spoke waiting for her simple answers. Then Amon took his pointer finger and gently spin the pinwheels.

" For your information , I am not a ditsy day dreamer!I just have lot on my mind okay" Korra protested and quickly turns her back on to the very same man who seem to aggravates her at no ends.

"What a shame!" He said with a gentle chuckle.

Amon wraps his arm around her waist in a smooth gesture. He then roughly pulled her in as her back was slam against his chest.

"Hey, what in hell are you doing?" Korra quickly screamed in complete horror, Here she was struggling to set herself free from his now impossible, death grip.

Amon ignores her useless plea, as he carefully lifted up his mask. Then gently place his chin on top her left shoulder; At the same time he lazly wrap his one arm around her waist giving it squeeze just to annoy her endlessly .

"Stop it!" she growled between her teeth trying to fend off his assault, but he wouldn't even budge,

"Shhh, calm yourself" he whispers in to her ear seductively. Amon took his only free hand; and carefully left their hand which is now holding the pinwheels up to their faces. Gently blowing into the toy pin wheels ,watching it spins continuing.

Korra tries her best s not to blush due to his sudden bashfulness. All of sudden she felt his hot breath tickling her neck, shoulder and now her ear lobe.

_'Snap out of it Korra! Do not let him get to you'_

Amon was definitively, thoroughly amused by Korrra many facial expression, and her sudden reactions to his touch was truly entertaining, in fact he starting to like little game of his.

"Oh, how the mighty has fallen Avatar" he murmured against her shoulder blade. He teasingly nibbles on the nape of her neck.

_'Oh, dear god he is now biting me gahh'_

Enough is enough she swat Amon with the pin wheels on his face. Which was pretty much pointless because that flimsy little thing didn't made a dent, but it was a last ditch effort she could only come up with .

Amon let out a deep rolling laughter, which has caught her off guard.

"I am glad you find all of this so funny," Korra said sarcastically rolling her eyes, she then stomp on her foot and begin too wiggle out of Amon possessives hold he had on her.

"Yes, I have Avatar." Amon finally let go of Korra ,he then pluck the pin wheels from her hand to give it a finale blow, just as it was continuing spinning he carefully put his mask back on

"I did enjoy our little game of ours Korra, but now little one we have work to do". He carefully places the toy right back in her hand and headed back to the training room.

Korra drop the pinwheels and follow right behind him , trying her best to forget what just had happen up on the roof .

~Fin .


	4. Your'e Drunk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters from Legend of Korra they all belong to Nickelodeon Company.

**Genre:** Prompt One-shot Equalist Korra! Fic AU.

**Rated:** T

**Parings:** Amorra implied Lieu+ Korra.

**Warnings:** Yes Korra is complete drunk; I moved the rating to T because it has alcohol and drunken flirtations.

**Author Notes:** This prompt is base off a fan art made by our wonderful captain on tumblr ~ _amor-amorra_ & wow this the longest prompt that i ever written : 3 . Please read and review .

After several months of brutal , non-stop training Amon noticed Korra's latest improvement in her combat skills. She still cannot use her bending due to the fact he had temporarily block them .Her latest improvement has giving Amon a reason to share his vision with the young avatar even though she hasn't fully aware and excepted her surroundings .

It was that very fateful day Korra reluctantly agreed to join Amon's and his followers. He knew that very day , he saw much potential in her and this is the reason of the latest ,ramp up and intensive, training sessions.

Korra had to struggle like any new recruiter ever been through before, However, she was no ordinary recruitment she was the avatar. Korra have to deal with many types of prejudices coming from all of Amon's loyal followers who truly hates benders such like herself. Some of these equalists are starting to question Amon's true intention of having the avatar, their mortal enemy standing right by his side.

Amon knew there are many rumors among other followers, who all beginning to doubt their leader and his leaderships skills. He tried to ignore the constant babbling within the group. Beside he has important matter to attend too then listening to some pity gossiping; Yet he cannot deny the morale within his comrades is very low and decided to do something about it .

He quickly finished signing the last paper works and begin to focus on his next agenda. Amon plans were to have a little get together in the headquarters lounge.

"Lieu, send out a message to all our loyal followers on our PR system, we will be having a social gathering down at the lounge around 6 pm " he announced.

"Yes, sir"

"Find the avatar, and send her to my office."

"Very well sir." Lieutenant humbly answers to his trusted friend and leader.

Korra finally put the last of her work out equipment in its shelves; the constant rumors about her and Amon are spreading like wild fire. It was getting so out of hand, her sparing partners are using it against her during their training session, and they were trying to throw her off at every chance they can get. The first few months she had the hardest time to tackle her opponents. Nevertheless, gradually she started learns how to channel that energy and use it against these idiotic people.

*Buzz *

**Attention my fellow brother and sister's our great leader Amon is very please with every one of you. He has personally ask me to send you an important message that we will be having a party tonight in the Lounge room at 6 pm . Please be there and that is all**

-End connections -

The sound of cheering followers echoing the room like a clasp of thunder, this has truly caught Korra's attention.

"A party huh, and here I thought they all are bunch of boring, son of bitches to be around with " Korra released a steady, rolling laughter.

Unknown to her the second in command stood in the dark shadow watching this little water lily, who as caught both him and Amon attention greatly these past several months.

"What's so funny? Avatar" Ask the Lieutenant.

"Um, nothing" she said under her breath.

"Good, Amon wants a word with you in his office now" he orders the now freighting water bender.

"Fine" Korra huffed out of frustrations and headed to Amon's office.

The Lieutenant watches the little filly walking towards his leader office; oh, he wishes he would like to run his hand through that silky, tussle of hers.

"Great, one day that girl is going to be the death of me" he mumble to himself, he quickly headed back downstairs.

Amon just finish given the last minute orders to the lounge managers who was preparing for the event, he is such a protectionist and wants things done on time , it is something he tries not to dwell upon.

Korra stood outside his front office door, she was debating within herself if should enter the room or not.

'Screw this I am going in' she carelessly thought to herself and barge right in without even knocking.

"Amon" Korra spoke strongly, as she have her arms crossed and standing right in front of this masked man, sitting behind his red wood desk.

" You know young avatar , it's consider rude to barging in like that without knocking. I thought you had better manner's then that," he said as he flipping through the pages of the old leather cover book not even looking right at her .

"I do know my manners, anyways you're errand boy just told me you needed to see me?"

Amon carefully places the now shut book on top of his desk, and quickly look up to the expecting avatar.

"I am sure you heard the announcement, you will be attend to this gathering it is not an inventions it's an order ".

"What if I refuse?"

"You know the consequences for disobeying my order".

"Yeah, yeah I know" She sighed in shameful defeat.

"As you know the morale's of my comrades are very low of late, some of my follower are started to doubt me. As you know the rumors about us are spreading like those pesky wild fire beetle bees ".

"So, all of this didn't brother you in past, why now out of sudden?" she question him curiously.

"Exactly Avatar, the question is why now? Some of my followers doubt my vision and I must gain these people faith in me once again". Amon got off his high leather chair walk towards her.

"So this party of yours, you are throwing will gain their favors?" Korea asked with a bit of skepticism.

"Yes! as for you my little water lily , you will stay by my side throughout the whole night , like it or not Korra I expect you to behave yourself and do whatever I says " Amon grab hold of her chin firmly , then light trace her lips with his thumb .

"Fine, I'll be there its not like i have other things to do anyway."

Korra quickly shake her head as she feels Amon's hand releasing her chin.

"Good girl, meet me at the lounge at 6 pm, you all ready know that I will not tolerate tardiness".

"Yes, I know that as I said before, I will be there" She said in spite of bitterness coming out of her mouth.

"You're dismissed," He said.

Korra left the room with somewhat dignity in tact. 'This is going to be longest night of my damn life '. She quickly shakes off her negative thoughts and head towards the garden.

Few hours have passed since 6 o'clock everyone is having a great time. The impromptu party was a success , they all were way too drunk and happy to even noticed Korra sitting right next to their faithful leader . It seem Korra herself was having a blast, not like she can heartily admit it she is having fun , but she really did . Here she was sandwich in between Amon and The Lieutenant, with couple of fellow brother and sister equalist chatting among them self in a rounded table booth.

Beers and foods were pouring in, the music was pumping and as if, they were celebrating their accomplishment of riding the city of benders. Korra felt many mix emotion filling her up it was quite alarming.

She quickly shook off this negative feeling just took it as it is. Carefully reminding herself it must have been the beer talking, Korra reached for the bottle of beer, she never was a heavy drinker, in fact she never try any kind of alcohol until now.

The Lieutenant carefully watches Korra as she was reaching toward the beer bottle. He was clearly been at awe by this girl and was quite amazed on how she can hold her alcohol fairly well even someone with that tight, physique, well tone body of hers.

'What is she?' He thought. The Lieutenant tries to distracting himself from the sudden growing needs near his groin.

Korra saw the intense look on Lieu eyes its starting to brother her, she lift up the mouth of the bottle to her lips and took a long swing. Droplets of beer came running down her lips, chins and neck.

'Grr, once again this girl is going to be the death of me' he growled to himself, Lieutenant Shot up and excuse himself.

"Excuse me everyone," He humbly said as he got up and left the table booth.

Amon seen how uncomfortable Lieu was , in fact he quietly witnessing his right hand man sudden attraction to his little bender and he really can't blame him. Every man, even the women in this lounge cannot seem to take their eyes off her. .

Amon lean into Korra's ear and whisper , "It seem you gotten a lot of admirer's avatar"

"So" she said roughly, she then took another swing of her beer.

" You should take it easy on those beer's" he said , then he carefully place some food on her plate.

" Eat" he gently lift up a chopstick with a fried pork belly and was in front of her mouth .

Korra refuse to accept his offering, then suddenly she remembers his threats and decided not to chance it. She carefully took a bite of that morsel of meat, meanwhile the fellow brother and sister who was sitting near them. Took all of this at awed. Some was flabbergasted, as others were cooing in such pleasure; Korra was in such disarray she just wanted to die right here and now.

After a constant feeding from Amon , Korra eat the last piece of her plate , and quickly took another swing of her beer trying to drown down whatever dignity she may have left and quite frankly she is down to none .

The alcohol has finally took it effects on her, she start to feel woozy and all of her kin sense are started to be off kilter. Never less, she will not let that stop her from enjoying the party. Amon knew she was out it and started to kept his hold on her tight. As He instinctively warp his one arm around Korra waist in a tight , firm grip and carefully stroking her inner thigh with his free hand just for good measure .

Korra was so out of it she did even not notice Amon moves, She just took it in strive and watches everyone having a good time. The Lieutenant came back to the table booth after he had his leader message about Korra being drunk.

"Sir, is she really drunk?" He asked.

"So it seems " Amon answer , then he patted on her inner thighs once again.

Korra finally snap out of her daze and see Lieu sitting next her again.

" Ah , you came back" she said with a slight drunken slurs , Korra reach up to his collar and roughly pulled him in to her faces .

"Let go of me right now !" he warned.

"Oh, what " She began to have a giggling fit.

Amon could not help but to chuckle along with the avatar, after seeing Lieu face brightly red with embarrassment. He quickly gives Korra another gentle squeeze on her thigh.

"Enough girl, Or You will make a fool out of you of yourself," Lieu growled in between his teeth trying to keep the situation minimal as possible. Amon just sits there doing absolutely nothing, and was clearly entertained by all of this .

Korra lightly licks her now dried lips. As she lifted Lieu chin with her finger, and gently looking down to his ever-growing bulge in his tight, black pants of his.

"Ah, someone seems to bit happy down there!" she said with a tease, and gives Lieu a sloppy kiss on his chin.

Amon tightly encloses his arms around Korra waist possessive, but at the same time trying to content his laughter.

Lieu pulled away from the drunken avatar trying to compose himself , meanwhile the small audience who witness all of this was in compelte , utter in shock they werent even saying one word . He quickly dismissed all of them away leaving only the three of them as he close the dark curtains blocking any view.

"Sir, it is best that we send her to bed right now!" Lieu suggested, the way he was saying it sound a bit desperate, almost to a point he was actually pleading to his glorify leader.

" No , I don't want to leave" Korra pouted , she stood up and sit right back down into Amon's lap with the beer bottle in her hand .

"He is right, little one you're too drunk to make any rash decisions right about now," Amon said trying to reassuring her like a parent would do with a stubborn child who would not listen , and then he gently patted her waist.

Meanwhile Lieu got out of the table booth quickly move to the other side far away as possible from Korra at the same time was trying to calm him self down.

"I don't want to" she continue to pout and whine like any 6 year old who refuse to listen too her parents. Amon just rolled his eyes and decided to humor her for a bit.

"Why not my little turtle duck?" He humbly ask, then begin to rubbing this chin on the top of her head

"It's too cold, that's why " Korra whined to the man she was sitting on.

She suddenly start to rub Amon chest in a circular motion with her pointer finger gently leaning backward , as her whole body practically falling into his arms.

"Is that so? How can we fix this little problems of yours " once again Amon question her , then shifted her legs on to his left arm.

Korra was quiet for moment thinking on what to say, suddenly she blurted something rather interesting.

"I don't know, I guess we can warm each other up inside my bed ," she said once again slurring out her words.

Lieutenant spit out his whiskey and was flabbergasted on what he heard," Sir! You seriously not going through all of this are you?" He asked with a hint of jealously rolling off his tongue.

Amon ignores his pleading friend, and respected comrades, and let out a hearty laughter, as he watches the avatar going in and out of consciousness.

"Amon ... I " she finale passed out in his arms.

"What a pity!" He whispers in her ears.

Amon pick up the passed out avatar in his arms, as they left the table booth with Lieu following right behind of him headed up to Korra's bedroom.

~Fin.


End file.
